Lonely Hearts
by Fluffy-sanXLily
Summary: A young girl was taken at 9 months of birth from her mother by Organization 13, While she's growing up she starts liking Zexy but gets kidnapped at 6. She starts liking Riku but she gets brought back now who will she chose Riku or Zexy. Axe/Rox, Sor/Kair.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Lily: Yo I'm Lily and this is my first Kingdom hearts Fanfic. Please be nice.

Axel: Yo I'm Axel got it Memorized…

Lily: Axel you idiot. (she sighs)

Roxas: Idiot (he sighed) Hi I'm Roxas

Sora: Hi I'm Sora and Axel you're an idiot.

Lily: (she giggled) Be nice

Zexion: Hi….Zexion here.

Lily: ZEXY! (she pounced) he may look like a Emo but he's hot.

Riku: Miss Lily doesn't Own Kingdom hearts are anything else expect the OCC ones. (he grinned) I'm Riku what up?

Lily: Thanks for the Disclaimer Riku and now on with the story.

-#$!$%$%$$-_-_-

In the dark of night were young mother ran across the city with bundle in her arms, as she was getting chased by heartless and nobodies as she ran then she got attacked by one of them. She started falling as she landed on her back, Saix came out of the shadows along with Roxas as the blonde looked at the women with black-blue-ish hair and a bundle in her arms as he felt sorry for her .

Then all of sudden Riku comes out "You're not getting this Child Xemnas" he said as he held out his Dark Keyblade, as he growled loudly, then King Mickey came up from behind the group "He's right Xemnas" he said as the female smiled at him then passed out from the blood.

Saix growled as he went after Riku while Xemnas went after Mickey, Roxas went to the mother and checked her pulse to make sure she was oh ok until he shook his head 'This isn't good' he thought as the mother opened her eyes and smiled at the boy in front of her "Please take care of my little one" she said as she gave him the bundle then she died on the ground.

Xemnas and Saix ran back to there as Axel ran out and grabbed Roxas's hood and pulled him away, from them. Riku was about to follow when Mickey held him back "It's Destiny Riku" he said then nodded as they left the scene with the body as they went and buried it.

Roxas took off his cloak in his room as he placed the sleeping bundle on his bed 'I wonder what I should do with this' he asked himself then he sighed as he opened up the blanket and looked down at the baby 'It's a little girl' he thought then sighed. Roxas was completely concerned about this when Larxene came in to the room "Hey Roxy what's up" she asked tilting her head when she saw the baby "Oh my goes to cute" she said as she walked over to the baby.

The baby has blue-ish hair with silver specks and bright blue eyes "What's her name" she asked smiling at the baby "I don't know" Roxas looked at the baby "I say Lily or Melody" she responded giggling "Also Xemnas wants to see you" she added as he nodded and sighed "Watch her for me please" he asked looking at her then she smiled and giggled.

Roxas walked down the hall of the Oblivion Castle of Organization 13, as he knocked on a door "Enter" said a voice making Roxas nervous but he entered anyway "You wanted to see me Number one" he said looking at him "Yes I did" he replied coldly as Roxas took a seat "I didn't notice that the bundle was in the females arms" he asked looking at him "I grabbed it" Roxas responded as he looked at him "Good that means we can use her" he replied coldly "I want you to give it to Saix" he added coldly "I would like to watch her sir" Roxas spoke up as he got out of the chair "I'll have Axel help me" he added as Xemnas looked at him "Alright Roxas" he said coldly as he nodded then Roxas left the room.

As Roxas entered his room, he noticed mostly all of Organization 13 was in here "Jeez…." He sighed as the baby cooed then Demyx smiled at her "She just so cute Larxene" he said smiling "What the hell are ya'll doing in my room" Roxas enter glaring at them "Just seeing this cute little bundle" said Demyx cooing at the little cutie "Well leave" Roxas stomped his foot making Demyx and everyone else leave expect Axel and Larxene "So what did the Superior want" asked Axel as he held the baby in his arms "I'm taking care of the baby. "He responded.

Axel smirked as he bounced the baby on his knee, as Zexion walked in and looked at the baby while she looked at him then she cooed "Hey Roxas Xemnas wanted me to give this to you" said Zexion throwing Roxas the clothes "Sleeping clothes yay" he said walking over towards the girl "What's her name anyway" Zexion asked.

Roxas looked at her then shrugged "I have no idea" he said then sighed "L-Lily" she said quietly "Did you just speak" Axel looked down at her as Roxas nodded and smiled "She said Lily…Then it's been decided that her name be Lily" Lily giggled as she looked at Zexion with her eyes as she smiled and cooed "I'm out of here" he said then Axel waved "Bye Zexy" Axel said then Lily tilted her head "Z-Zexy" she whined as she sniffled and started crying.

Zexion turned around and looked at Lily as he walked back and took her out of Axel's arms "She likes you Zexion" Roxas announced happily as he smirked "SO what" he responded coldly then softened when she looked at him "Zexy" she smiled and gurgled as Lily poked his nose giggling.

Zexion placed her in to her crib and smiled brightly then turned around and sighed as he walked out of the room "Night Lily" he whispered quietly then Roxas waved as he turned off the light and cuddled with Axel.

-!#$#$%-!#$%#%$!$#-!$%#$-

A year later the Organization now become 14 since the baby became part of the family, Lily was watching Axel fighting with Demyx as she pouted. Roxas came over and smiled as he picked her up "Lili what are Axel and Demyx fighting about this time" he asked as Xigbar came over "Their fighting about which one Lily likes better between them" he said then Lily pouted more as Roxas chuckled "So cute Lili" he said smirking.

Lexy walked over and sighed "Are they at it again" he asked as they nodded "Great….Xigbar get your lover already please" he said as Xibar growled then walked over towards Demyx and dragged him off "I'll be back Axel" he said.

Axel sighed as he looked over towards Roxas then grinned "Hey luv" he said then walked over towards him and kissed his nose "Don't hey luv me" he said glaring at him as he placed Lily down on the ground.

Lily looked around and spotted Zexion, as she stood up and walked slowly over towards him then she pulled on his pant leg "Huh?" he said looking down and smiling "Hello Lily" he said bending down and picking her up from the ground "Looking cute in your little over-alls Lili's " he said kissing her forehead as she giggled.

Roxas ran over "Sorry Zexion she got away from us" he said sighing as he glared at Axel "Its fine Roxy" he said handing her over to her "Zexy" Lily smiled as she giggled "I've gotta get going sweetie but I'll see you later" he said as she nodded and giggled.

"Mommy" Lily said holding onto Roxas then giggled then she looked at Axel "Daddy" she cooed out as Roxas laughed hard "Not funny Roxy" he responded as he poked his nose then Roxas growled at him and kick his shin "That's what you get Emo bitch" he said then Lily laughed "Emo bitch" she said then Roxas and Axel shook their head "No No bad word" Roxas said looking at her.

!#$!$#%%!$!%#%-!$!$%#%!%-!$!%$#^!$

Lily: Yay Chapter down and I'm happy and yes this is the prologue man….

Roxas: Why am I a mommy instead of Namine or Kairi

Lily: Cause I like it better duh. (she grinned)

Axel: So me and Roxas are playing parents until she gets older

Lily: (she nodded)

Annabeth: Hi I'm the Character Lily and yes Annabeth is my middle name so what any I'm happy to be a part of this hehe

Lily: By the way she will probably run away then Zexion finds her and so does Riku hehe…

Axel: Oh no Riku and Zexion better no fight over my daughter (he growled)

Roxas: Yea what he said

Lily: Anyway thank you for reading….

Sora: R&R- Read and Review please and thank you.

Everyone: Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning of Problems

Lily: Yo this is Chapter two of Lonely Heart.

Axel: Zexion stay away from my baby girl (he glared)

Annabeth: Daddy stop embarrassing me now or suffer the consciences

Roxas: (he laughed) Lily Annabeth Heart don't hurt your father

Annabeth: (she pouted) Fine.

Axel: (he grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist) Thank you hunny

Lily: Get a room (she raised an eyebrow)

Roxas and Axel: (they look at each other then go into another room)

Zexion: (he clears his throat) Lily-sama doesn't own Kingdom hearts or anything else expect Annabeth.

Lily: Thank you Zexion …Now on with the story.

-(!))#(!)$()$!($)#($)!($)!($-)(!)$(#)$(#)%R(#)$(!$)

Lily was now Six years old as she got to live in her own room but it was beside her parent's bedroom, her walls were painted dark midnight blue while her carpets were a crimson red. She had stuffed animals all over her room as well as drawings of her friends here at the castle of the Organization XIII expect Xemnas and Saix.

Lily was wearing an ugly ruffled and frilly pink dress for Demyx's Party, she was drawing and coloring a picture of Zexion. Roxas walked in and smiled "What are you doing Lily" he asked looking at her then she turned her head "Drawing a picture of Zexion" she answered, Axel walked into the room and growled "Stop drawing Zexion" he said looking at her, Marluxia walked in "Hey Axel" he smirked as he looked at Lily "Hey Lil what are you drawing" he asked "A picture of Zexion" growled Axel as he was crossing his arms.

Marluxia grinned "So what are you getting Demy…Roxas" he asked looking at him "A Guitar strap for him" Roxas answered as Marly Shrugged his shoulders "I'm getting Demyx a new pair of black pants" Axel responded as well "I'm getting Dem-Dem crosses to put on his Cloak" Lily smiled as she continued drawing.

Larxy walked into the room and sighed "Aww why is she wearing that pink dress" she asked concerned about it "For Demyx's party Larxy" responded Roxas as he looked at her "Well I got her something cute and besides she shouldn't wear pink if she doesn't like it" she reminded them "She's right Roxy" Axel said grinning evilly.

Roxas looked at them and sighed as he rubbed his temples "Alright fine change her clothes but nothing slutty looking alright" he asked glaring at them, They nodded their heads as Lily tilted her head to the side as Larxene and Axel took her into the bathroom to change her outfit. Everyone was at the party expect Axel, Larxene and Lily as everyone else was chatting then Axel walks in and clears his throat "Everyone allow me to introduce the youngest member of Organization XIII…..Lily" he said while he moved out of the away.

Lily appeared in the doorway wearing a black ruffle sleeve corset with a red plaid skirt with black ballet flats, as she curtsied. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a red rose in her hair as she smiled at everyone "Hello" she said as everyone smiled even Zexion, the little girl had won his heart with her cuteness and her little female charm.

The party was really starting with some music playing in the background while the adults were talking, Larxene grinned as she went to the stage "Alright everyone for tonight, Lily Heart is going to be singing a song for us" she giggled silently as Lily shook her head and blushed.

Lily walked up to the stage as she cleared her throat then Larxene handed her the mike as she looked at the crowd 'I can do this' she thought as she spotted Zexion then gulped as she took a deep breathe while Larxene got the music set up.

"Halo/Walking on sunshine- Glee Female Members"

"Oh, Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound"

Lily moved her head as she started dancing to the rhythm of the song.

"It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out"

She closed her eyes as she was moving to the beat of the song as she banging her head to the song.

"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo"

Lily and Larxene song together as they were moving and dancing together to the song as the group was dancing on the dance floor they had set up.

"And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door"

Lily hummed then her voice picked up as she was jamming to the beat.

"Oh Now Now! I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!"

Larxene came in and they song together.

"I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo"

Then Larxene hummed as Lily took a deep breathe and sung the last part.

"I can see your halo,  
HALO!"

Lily opened her eyes as the group clapped for her as she bowed on stage and got off as Axel picked her up and hugged her "That's my little princess" he smiled as Roxas kissed her cheek "My little girl is so grown up" he bragged as he had dreamy eyes and sparkles.

"Mommy, Daddy stop embarrassing me" she said as she was put down then Demyx came over and hugged her "Thank you so much for the song Lily" he said kissing her cheek as the party went on, Lily spotted Zexion leaning against the wall causing her to smile.

Xigbar walked over at him "Hey Emo bitch why are you being an Emo" he laughed as Lily glared at him then stomped up to him and kicked his shin "Stop calling Zexion an Emo Bitch" she growled out. Larxene laughed as Lily started running as Xigbar started running after her, while she hid behind Axel "Axel your daughter just kicked my shin" he growled out.

Axel chuckled as he looked at her "But he called Zexion a bad name" Lily defended herself as she glared at Xigbar "Be lucky she didn't kick you in the area Xigbar" Roxas smirked as she stuck out her tongue then Lily ran over to Zexion again as she smiled while Zexion bent down to her level "You look nice Lily-san" he said smiling at her nicely.

Lily yawned as she laid in her bed comfortably as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, in the middle of the night she starts tossing and turning in her bed. She shots up in her bed as she looks around her room then she uncovers herself and puts on her blue bunny pictures as she walked towards the door.

Lily opened the door and looked both ways as she walked out of it then she walked down the hallway. She walked all the way down the hall as she opened a door on her right hand side, she entered the room and walked up to the bed as she poked the sleeping figure in the side trying to wake them up "Zexion please wake up" she pleaded nicely in a whisper.

Zexion opened his eyes as he yawned then he sat up and looked down to the side "Lily what are you doing up" he asked looking at her "I had a nightmare can I sleep with you" she asked nicely as Zexion sighed "Why aren't you sleeping with your parents" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well their doing stuff" Lily blushed as she shook her head as he got the idea "Alright you can sleep with me" he replied as he moved the sheets over then lifted her up and placed her down in the sheets then covering her up "Good night Zexion" she said as she snuggled under the covers.

Zexion smiled as he laid back down on the bed "Night Lily" he said as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. That morning Roxas walked into Zexion's room and smiled at the sight he saw, Lily was laying her laying her forehead on his chest while Zexion has his arms around her while his hands was in her hair and his head was on hers.

Larxene stood there next to him and smiled brightly at the sight "I think Axel is going to be furious" she said as Roxas nodded his head but he didn't care cause this was a nice sight to see of Zexion caring about a little girl for the first time.

-&(!)#!)$(!)$(!)$(#)()!%()#!%(-))!(#)!(!)(!)

The alarm went off has did some breaking of glass, Zexion and Lily jerked awake as they shoot out of bed. Roxas ran in and grabbed Lily, as Xigbar came running by "We're under attack" he yelled as Demyx followed after him "Sora and Their stupid gang are here" Demyx added as he ran by as well.

Axel ran in as he looked around grabbing Roxas and Lily "They're after Lily we have to get her to safety" he warned them "I need to go…Zexion take Lily" Roxas said as he placed Lily on the ground "Stay with Zexion" he said as Lily nodded and started crying "We will protect you" Zexion said as Roxas and Axel started running down the hall.

Sora fought the nobodies along with Kairi and Riku "Sora we need to find the little girl" Riku ordered as Sora nodded his head as Pluto sniffed the ground then howled "Pluto as the scent now Riku, Sora go find her" Leon ordered as they nodded and followed after Pluto.

"Oh no you don't" said Roxas as he attacked Sora but Riku blocked the attack "Go find her Sora" he said as Sora followed Pluto. Zexion held Lily in his arms as he ran down the hall as a Keyblade was thrown, at him but he dodged "Hand over the little girl Emo" Sora said glaring at him, Lily held on to Zexion as she was completely scared.

Zexion growled at Sora as he placed Lily down on the ground as they fought against each other but Sora hit him over the head making Zexion fall on the floor "ZEXION!" Lily screamed as she ran over to him and fell to her knees as she shook him "Zexion please be alive" she plead as she started crying, Riku and Kairi ran down the hallway " We need to leave now Sora" Riku said as Kairi ran over towards the little girl and picked her up.

"No Put me down" she struggled against her as Lily looked down at Zexion as Rika opened a portal and Sora and Kairi went through it "ZEXION!" she screamed one last time as that would be the last time they see each other.

-!()!()$!$(#)()!#$(#)(%)#(#)%()#(%!)-

Lily: I'm done with Chapter 2 finally yay.

Axel: Why did they take my baby girl (he cried)

Zexion: Yea really (he glared at the writer)

Lily: Stop it or she will choose Riku (she glared back)

Annabeth: NO! Riku and Namine should be together (she pouted)

Kairi: I don't care cause I have Sora (she grinned)

Sora: Yea really (he smirked)

Lily: Well until next time (she smiled) Please Review.

Riku: Yea please Review or else (he growled)

Everyone: Bye bye! (they waved)

Lily: By the way I just got into Glee so I really liked this song so deal with it… well bye and please Review.


	3. Chapter 3:Interesting times

Lily: Sorry that it's token me so long to write but I've been busy with school and home life.

Axel: Save your excuse and give me my daughter back (he growled out)

Riku: No way Nobody trash

Zexion: Stuff it Emo Trash (he growled out)

Annabeth giggled :Chill out boys

Roxas: Yea boys chill the hell out

Lily: Anyway thanks for being patient.

Zexion: Lily-san doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters expect Annabeth

Lily: Thank you Zexion for the disclaimer anyway on with the story

!##%#%#!%#%!%)#%*$#^*!%*%_(%*%!_*%_*!_*#!%*!_%*#()%*#(%*#*%

It had been five years since she was kidnapped by Sora and his friends, as she sat in her bed with her knee against her chest. She was know twelve years old with her hair now reaching her mid-back as her hair color was the same black blue-ish hair but her silver was now in her bangs and the tips at the end of her hair and her eyes were an icy blue color.

She had just woken up from the same nightmare that she has had since she was six years old and it was about Zexion. "Oh Zexion" she said to herself as tears were in her eyes as she cried into her knees.

Kairi had slide open the door a little as she sighed then walked back into her room that she shared with Sora. "Is she alright Kairi" he asked concerned about the twelve year old girl "She had the same nightmare" she replied as she slipped back under the covers.

Lily sighed as she shivered lightly as her icy blue eyes changed to a midnight blue, then she started screaming as Kairi and Sora ran into the room prepared as Kairi ran to her bed and shook her. "Lily wake up" she said worriedly.

Lily's eyes changed back to their Icy blue eyes, as she was panting heavily when she noticed Kairi sitting on the floor near her bed. She crawled over towards her and shook her awake "Kairi wake up" she said, as Kairi opened her eyes "Lily you're awake" she said happily.

"Of course why wouldn't I" she answered then looked at her "Cause you started screaming and your eyes were a different color" Kairi explained "Also your staying home today from school" she added, making her groan 'That's great' she thought unhappily.

~The Castle of Organization XIII~

Axel was walking through the castle when he noticed his daughters door opened to see his beloved in there. The room had changed expect the walls and the carpet but the bed had changed to a full size bed, as Axel walked in "Roxas are you oh okay" he asked concerned about his love "I just miss her" he answered looking up at his love.

Demyx walked into the room excitedly "We have found our lost Angel" he said smirking, as Roxas looked up at him "You found Lily" he asked happily as he nodded "Axel they found Lily" he smiled as he hugged Axel tightly then he hugged him back "Good Work Demyx" Axel said as Demyx shook his head "It wasn't me it was Zexion" he replied.

Zexion had been searching for Lily for five years since she was kidnapped from them and he finally found her. Xemnas walked into the room "So you found the wench huh?" he asked coldly as Zexion nodded "Well then send a team and go collect her" he ordered coldly leaving the room.

Zexion walked where Roxas and Axel were at "Alright Xemnas said to send a team out and save her" he said, as he looked at them "I say Me, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Xion should do the rescuing….Tonight" he said.

!*!$*#(_%#%(!#%_#%(*%(238%)8)!($#)!($)#*$*%*!#%_#*%!_(*%#_%*_!#*%

Later that night Lily was sitting on her seated cushion that was on the window sill with a good book in hand when Riku walks in "Hey Lily I heard you had a pretty bad dream" he said as Lily closed her book and looked at him "It's no big deal" she responded with as she sighed.

Riku sat on her bed looking at her with his blue eyes "Look Sora and Kairi care but they want you to come with me soon" he said "Why?" she asked as she dangled her feet over the edge "Cause they think it will do you some good" he answered "I would rather go to Leon's, Cloud's, Yuffie's, or Aerith's Place cause at least there I could get some training instead of being treated like a little kid" she said growling.

"It's to dangerous" Riku growled out, as he stood up looking at her "It's not too dangerous ya'll just want to keep me cooped up and from using my powers" she shouted standing up as well "Your going with me" he said "No I'm not" she screamed out "I would rather go with the heartless than go with you" she added.

Riku stomped over towards her wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips angrily, as her eyes widened then she pulled away panting and in shock.

The Organization XIII was standing in the woods near the house when Zexion saw Riku kissing his Lily 'When did you become my Lily' he thought then shook his head "Send the nobodies in" he ordered and they nodded.

Lily looked up into his eyes as she was about to push him away Nobodies flew through the window "Sora Kairi Nobodies" shouted Riku as he threw her aside and into Sora as he pushed her to Kairi "Keep her safe" he ordered as she nodded her head.

Few of the members went in the room as the fight really began making Kairi and Lily try to ran out not before Lily was grabbed behind "I've got her let's go" said a muffled voice as they disappeared "Let them go" said Sora "We'll get her back" he added.

~Back at the Organization XIII's Castle~

The members along with Lily entered the castle, as they placed her on the floor and taking off their hoods all expect one. Lily gasped as she saw them her family then Axel and Roxas ran into the room "Mommy" she said running to Axel as she threw her arms around his neck "That's still not funny" Axel said throwing his arms around her waist.

Roxas smiled happily and chuckled. "DADDY!" she shouted as she ran and hugged his short frame tightly, as her breasts were near his face "Lucky bastard" shouted Luxord "Stuff it Luxord" said Axel glaring at him.

Zexion walked forward and taking off his hood, as Lily noticed him "Z-Zexion…..ZEXION!" she shouted happily as she ran forward and threw herself at him, as they fell backwards with her on top as she hugged him tightly.

"Lily" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight, while Roxas tried to hold Axel back from attacking Zexion "I've missed you Lily" he whispered "I've missed you as well Zexy" she said as well when Xemnas and Saix entered the room "Welcome back to the Organization number XIV" said Xemnas.

They stood up and looked at him "Thank you number I" she said coldly as he threw her hood "Wear this hood with pride" he said as he walked out "Well I guess it's time to party" Demyx said grinning.

The party just began with the right music started and the decorations were up, causing Lily to smile brightly "This is perfect" she said "Hey Lil will you sing for us" asked Demyx "Of course Dem-Dem" she said gently as she walked up to the stage with the mic on its stand as she nodded her head for the music to come on.

She closed her eyes slowly as she took a deep breath as the slow music came on.

(Love Story by: Taylor Swift)

We were both young, when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts-

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd-

You say hello, little did I know...

She opened her eyes, as she spotted the man that her dreams were full of as their eyes connected for a moment.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-

And I was crying on the staircase-

begging you, "Please don't go..."

And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Then she started swaying her hips slowly, to the music as she grabbed the mike into her hands as she reclosed her eyes and started singing again quite smoothly.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -

but you were everything to me-

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Oh, Oh.

Her body started glowing softly, with her powers relaxing her to the music as the soft song kept going.

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading-

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Then as her voice grew louder, causing her powers to grow tad bit brighter but not blinding to the crowd as they looked in awe.

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say... yes.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you.

She hummed the last part as she opened her eyes as the members cheered and whistled for the girl standing on the stage causing her to blush and curtsy a bit as she walked off the stage "That's our girl" cheered Axel wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom stop embarrassing me" Lily hissed as she spotted Zexion and started blushing darkly, as she slightly turned her gaze to the floor "So what was it like living with Sora and them" asked Demyx looking at her.

"It was alright but they wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was supervised by Riku, Sora, Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, or Cid" she explained as she tapped her chin "I also had to go to school" she added with a sigh.

"Can you do encore" asked Larxene pouting lightly causing Lily to giggle "Alright as along has you do it with me Larxene" she requested "Oh ok I'll do it what did you have in mind" she asked as Lily whispered in her ear "Perfect" she grinned.

The girls ran towards the stage as Larxene put on the music, as they swayed to the music as Lily came on first singing.

(Telephone by: Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce)

Hello, hello, baby, you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say? say?

Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

Kinda busy

Kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?

You should've made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Lily kept her eyes opened as she sung this looking at Larxene with a big smile as they sung together.

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

I'm busy

(I'm busy)

Stop telephonin' me

(Stop telephonin' me)

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club

And I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Out in the club

And I'm sipping that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Lily stopped singing as Larxene went for her solo using a clear smooth loud voice, as Lily hummed beautifully.

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I should've left my phone at home

'Cause this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I cannot answer

As Lily took her solo, loudly singing as Zexion looked at her and smirked slightly.

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Lily looked out towards Zexion smiling as Larxene stood up straight.

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cause I'll be dancin'

The girls smiled at each other as they danced having fun as they song together in harmony, as they song this part twice.

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Lily and Larxene smirked out towards the crowd, as they sung this part three times.

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Then Larxene hummed while Lily sung this last part of the song, as she looked at Zexion grinning.

We're sorry, we're sorry

The number you have reached

Is not in service at this time

Please check the number, or try your call again.

They jumped off the stage, as the members clapped as laughing echoed off the walls as the members saw someone, standing in the shadows "That was excellent my dear" said a females voice as the woman left the shadows "Maleficent!" growled out Axel as he got his weapons out.

Lily looked out at her as she gasped and grabbed a hold of her head wincing in pain as she kneeled on the ground "LILY!" shouted Roxas as he ran over and held her tightly to him "Oh poor girl" she laughed evilly.

Axel growled out, as Zexion glared towards her as the members got their weapons in their hands expect Roxas as he glared at her "She'll come to me eventually wanting answers" she said laughing as she disappeared in smoke.

"Lily wake up" Roxas shook her trying to wake her up, as Zexion ran over "We need to get her checked out" he said as he lifted her up and took her to the medical room placing her on one of the beds and under the covers as he sighs and checks her vitals.

Zexion was worried about the female before him, as he yawns lightly then he sat in the chair. As he laid his head on the edge of her bed and fell asleep sitting there, waiting for the girl to wake up.

!#(*(*$(#_*!_*$%!(_**#%**_*!*_+!*)$*2+==!$(%(^)_)_+!_)#)!==!$!)*+#%%#^%$

Lily: This is my longest chapter out of the series

Annabeth: Oh really? Cool.

Zexion: I'm going to kill Riku

Lily: Why?

Zexion: Because he got the first kiss -he growls-

Lily: Oh. (she giggles)

Annabeth: Calm down Zexion (she pouts)

Lily: Anyway please Read and Review

Annabeth: Yea what she said

Lily: Bye

Everyone: Bye.


End file.
